


if you consume my brain with fire

by supernovacitrus



Series: book of hours [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Choking, Comeplay, Experimentation, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sensory Deprivation, Temperature Play, This Fic Has Everything, including:, listing out all these kinks has me feeling like the stefon snl meme, the sexy kind and the regular kind at the same time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernovacitrus/pseuds/supernovacitrus
Summary: Mori's teammate Cù has some equipment to test; Mori volunteers to help out, and Elian comes along for the ride.
Relationships: Elian Eko/Cù, Guardian/Guardian (Destiny), Guardian/Guardian/Guardian (Destiny), Mori-3/Elian Eko, Mori-3/Elian Eko/Cù, Original Character/Original Character/Original Character, Original Exo Character(s) (Destiny)/Original Human Character(s)
Series: book of hours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550941
Kudos: 10





	if you consume my brain with fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misereMartyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misereMartyr/gifts).



> Part two happened so much faster than expected but here we are: twice the porn with way fewer content warnings! As noted in part one, Mori-3 and Elian are both nonbinary. Elian uses both he and they pronouns, but for clarity's sake will be referred to as 'he' throughout the fic.

Cù had been working on the interface for weeks, but Mori had only a vague idea of what exactly it could do. They’d helped him test it a few times, messing with various motor functions and adjusting their sensors in odd ways, and then yesterday he’d asked if they wanted to really try it out. He’d sounded excited, said he’d like to invite Elian to observe and perhaps help with the testing, and Mori had agreed without a second thought.

Now, strapped to an odd-looking chair in Cù’s lab with a variety of cables wired into the base of their skull, they wonder if perhaps they _should’ve_ thought twice. It’s almost more of a table than a chair, reclining back until they’re nearly horizontal, and Mori shivers when they tug at the sturdy leather cuffs on their wrists and ankles and find no give at all.

“You know what to say if you need us to stop?” Elian’s voice is warm in the slight chill of the lab, moving into view from over their left shoulder as he joins Cù behind the control panel.

“Red to stop completely, yellow if I need a minute to breathe, green for full speed ahead.”

Cù nods, a smile on his thin lips, and flips a switch. The world goes dark immediately and Mori feels the hum of their reactor get a bit louder in response.

“Can you see?”

“N-no…”

“Good. Remember, your verbal feedback is important to the success of the test, so don’t hesitate to describe what you’re experiencing as we go on.”

Mori sucks in a deep breath, trying to focus on keeping the reactor in their chest at an acceptable temperature. Cù’s voice continues, lower this time as he points out various switches and dials to Elian; they can picture the wide-eyed interest with which Elian must be taking it all in, and it makes them smile. Then, without warning, everything suddenly becomes… _more_. It begins as a tingle, almost like static electricity, similar to the feeling of being surrounded by arc light but not quite as intense, and then it fades into a distinct awareness of everything they’re currently touching or being touched by; the elastic waist of their shorts and the soft cotton of the tank they’re wearing, the pressure of the cuffs and the texture of the leather, and perhaps strangest of all, the light caress of an artificial breeze from the ventilation system in the lab.

“You should be feeling increased tactile stimulation throughout your body; can you confirm?”

Cù’s tone is even and professional, but Mori recognizes the interest in the words and responds in kind.

“Confirmed, yes. It feels… it’s hard to know where to focus.”

“Perfect. Now, Elian, see that switch there? Go ahead and flip that one, then watch carefully.”

There’s a soft click, and Mori wonders what it’s done because they don’t feel anything different until they try to shift their hips and they _can’t_. Reactor whining in their chest, they try each of their limbs in turn, panic rising as they realize nothing is moving. They’re so absorbed in figuring out what’s happened that they don’t hear footsteps approaching until there’s a hand on their left arm, fingers moving slowly and deliberately up their forearm, across the inside of their bicep, and over the cords of their neck to wrap around their throat.

It can’t actually hurt them, not really, but Mori lets out a sharp cry anyway at the intensity of the pressure. It feels crushing, though it must be at least partly due to the increased sensitivity, and they try again to struggle against their bonds but nothing happens. Slowly, so slowly, the hand lets up, and then the voice beside them confirms which of the two humans it belongs to: Cù.

“Now the dial in the upper right corner; turn a few ticks, then wait to see how the subject is responding before you continue.”

The hand moves to gently caress their cheek, then Mori whines at the loss of contact when Cù moves away. They can hear his footsteps, then the sound of something being picked up, then footsteps again and he’s back, this time at their right. So Elian can see, they realize, and then whatever the warlock was doing hits them in a wave of burning heat. This feels solar almost, like strike missions on Mercury, and Mori almost wishes they were capable of sweating because at least that might offer some relief from the climbing temperature.

“How are you feeling, Mori-3?”

“Hot,” they pant, and they wish they could glare at him but the best they can do is turn their head towards the sound of his voice. At least they still have control of that much.

“Perhaps this will help.”

He doesn’t elaborate, but he doesn’t need to, not when they can feel his hand on their knee and cool metal against their thigh, followed by the unmistakable sound of scissors cutting fabric. They’d like to be angry about it, but the release of pressure against their hips when he cuts through the elastic is almost orgasmic, and Mori sighs in relief as Cù finishes cutting off their shorts and works the fabric out from under their hips to discard somewhere. He does the same to their shirt, resting the scissors against their outer plating as he cuts a line straight up the center, then snips the tops of the shoulders and lets the fabric fall to the sides.

“There, now turn it up just a bit more.”

The dial clicks again and Mori bites down on the urge to cry out as their body temperature rises even further, edging out of discomfort towards actual pain. The only relief, now that their clothing is gone, comes from the lab’s ventilation system; light, intermittent brushes of cool air that do very little to actually cool anything down. They must not have noticed Cù walking away again, but then something opens and closes across the room to their right and they hear the sound of several different objects being placed on a metal tray, followed by the smooth roll of casters coming back towards the chair.

There’s an odd rustling down near their feet, then suddenly their legs are moving apart and they did _not_ know this… whatever it is they’re strapped to could do that. Cù manipulates the lower half of their body until their knees are slightly elevated, far enough apart for him to step between them, which he promptly does.

“I’m going to try a few things to alleviate the heat you’re experiencing. Color?”

They weren’t really expecting things would go this direction until about thirty seconds ago. They’ve messed around with Cù before, hell the two of them have fucked in this very lab, but Elian’s presence had made them wonder if perhaps it was strictly a scientific endeavor after all. The warlocks have met, but as far as Mori knows they don’t know each other terribly well, and neither of them had struck her as the type for this sort of escapade. But Cù’s hand is on their hip and his fingers are chilly and his voice is soothing and they nod as a pulse of a different kind of heat sweeps through their groin.

“Green, Cù, fu-uh-uck—”

He doesn’t wait once given permission; whatever Mori was going to say next is lost in a garbled string of curses as the hand not on their hip traces a cold, slick line through their folds, and then there are two frigid fingers thrusting deep inside them. They’d be thrashing against their bonds if they could move at all but they can’t, can’t do anything but howl at the shocking cold mixed with overwhelming pleasure as Cù moves a thumb to brush lightly over their clit. Everything feels so much more intense thanks to whatever Elian is doing to their brain, and he must be messing with something else on the control panel because it shouldn’t be possible for them to come like this but that’s definitely what’s happening, endorphins flooding their systems as Cù continues to fuck them with his (long, talented, lovely) fingers.

It isn’t until they’re coming back down that they realize they’re shaking. Cù’s voice is giving instructions above them but not to them, so he must’ve had Elian release whatever was locking them down, but Mori doesn’t have time to think too hard about it before another orgasm hits like a punch in the gut and that’s _definitely_ not Cù’s doing. It’s just as intense as the first, starting between their legs and spreading to the crown of their head and the tips of their toes before it recedes, leaving them panting and desperate and empty. 

Empty, because Cù’s fingers are gone and there’s nothing touching them but the leather straps holding their arms and legs down, and Mori nearly sobs with the realization. They can hear movement to their left, then a click and a whirr and suddenly there’s a much stronger breeze dissipating the heat beneath their plating. It’s such a relief to be cooling down, and the white noise of the fan is just loud enough to cover the low murmur of voices at the control panel, and the trembling in their arms and legs is just beginning to recede, and then… 

If the previous orgasm was a gut punch, this one is a titan bodyslam. There’s no rhyme or reason to it, no explanation for the sudden rush of pleasure, but it feels incredible, feels like it’s being torn out of their chest and thrust back in at the same time. Mori wrenches away—or perhaps towards—the sensation, and this time when they lose control of their limbs they can pinpoint the moment it disappears. Cù is taking so much, but all they want is to keep giving and giving and giving. Is this what Elian felt, they wonder, when they put a blade to his throat and told him they wanted his life? 

Their train of thought is interrupted by the click of cool metal against the side of their head, near their left ear. It’s impossible to tell who put it there, but it’s Elian’s voice that drips, like honey, almost directly into their mind.

“We’re going to take most of your hearing in a minute, but this will make sure you can still hear us. Before that, though, you need to tell us what you’re feeling. Can you describe the experience you’ve just had at all?”

Mori shivers, mind ready to overload again just remembering the last few minutes, but Elian is asking them to speak and something in his tone says nothing else will happen until they do.

“It was—I was hot all over, and then Cù—that was cold, and it felt good but not good enough to m-make me come except I did, and then it happened again, and…” They trail off, still breathing hard and struggling to put words to the feeling of coming completely untouched.

“And what, Mori?”

“I couldn’t move during the first one but I could for the second. I don’t know when I got that back. And then Cù left and nobody was touching me but I came _again_ and I didn’t think that was even possible. It—I lost control before it was over and I felt it that time, the… the moment my body stopped listening to me, and it was terrifying but everything else felt _so_ good. Please, Elian, I can’t—I need _something_ don’t leave me like this _please_ —”

Abruptly, everything goes silent, and Mori cuts themself off because it feels odd to speak without hearing their own voice. There’s a soft chuckle over the commlink, and then Cù chimes back in.

“You’ll get what you need in just a moment. First, tell us what your safewords are.”

“Red to stop, yellow to pause, green to keep going.” It reminds them of being underwater, the way they can feel their throat forming the words but can’t hear any of what they’ve said. 

“And where are you now?”

“Green.”

There’s a brief pause, followed by a pair of large warm hands coming to rest gently on their inner thighs. Someone is back between their legs, but without sight or hearing Mori has no way of knowing who it is. The thought sends sparks down all their wires, as does the sensation of fingers sweeping up to brush through the still-wet mess at their entrance, and they shiver again when those fingers keep moving up to press against their clit. 

Whoever it is, he’s taking his time, but after three intense orgasms in a row Mori thinks they’re grateful for the reprieve. The fan seems to have been switched off because the strong breeze is gone, and now that their body has returned to a normal temperature they can actually focus on the hands wandering across it. They let themself respond to the touches to the extent that they’re able, breath hitching when a thumb presses into the soft material in the hollow of their hip and outright moaning when one hand reaches their chest and pinches the nipple they thought was purely aesthetic. 

Mori is lost in sensation, feeling almost as if they’re floating, by the time one hand settles heavy on their hip. The other disappears for a moment, and then there’s a blunt pressure between their legs and their mystery partner is slowly pushing inside. He drops the other hand onto their other hip and presses down, holding them steady as if any movement might ruin the experiment — not that they _can_ move, but the pressure is comforting and exciting anyway. 

They might be moaning when he begins thrusting in earnest but it’s hard to say; while they were focused on the feeling of his cock finally inside them, whoever is at the switchboard was messing with something else, and their already sensitive nerves burst into flames as every point of contact becomes even more intense.

“Is it good, Mori? Do you feel good?”

Cù’s voice, so close to their ear even though he could be anywhere in the room, is what breaks the last of their control, and Mori sobs out a desperate confirmation. If they had the ability to actually cry they would but as it is they simply gasp for breath before finally releasing the wail that’s been building since their first orgasm. The warlock between their legs responds by fucking in harder, moving one hand from their hip up to pinch and twist at their nipple again, and they’re _gone_.

Whether the orgasm that shakes through them is authentic or forced, Mori neither knows nor cares. All that matters is that it goes and goes and keeps on going until there’s no room in their mind for anything else, barely enough room in their body for all the pleasure they’re feeling as their partner comes as well, hips driving in hard against theirs and holding there. He starts to pull out and Mori thinks it might be over, sucks in a breath when their own orgasm begins to fade, and then _screams_ when it peaks again the moment they are no longer being touched.

When they open their eyes the light in the lab is dim, and it isn’t until they turn towards the switchboard that they realize they can both see and hear despite having no recollection of regaining either of those senses. _Must have passed out_ , their still-foggy brain supplies, and that theory is supported by the sight of Cù with his back to them, standing against the counter with Elian’s legs wrapped around his waist, hips rolling subtly forward as the two warlocks kiss.

Elian is the first to notice them, before Mori even makes a sound, and he smiles over Cù’s shoulder as he breaks the kiss. Cù turns around, still between Elian’s legs, and nods his satisfaction.

“We decided this was the most enjoyable way to pass the time until you regained consciousness,” he explains matter-of-factly, and pats Elian’s knee in a gesture that looks almost affectionate before stepping back towards the chair where Mori is still strapped down tight. “Now that you’re back with us, however, we can continue.”

They can still feel cables at the base of their skull, so the switchboard must still be active, and that theory is confirmed when Elian slips off the counter and casually turns one of the dials up. It’s hard to tell what it’s done since their whole body is still buzzing from everything that came before, so Mori does their best to relax back into the cushioned seat and prepare for whatever is coming next.

What comes next, apparently, is Cù moving to stand between their legs and Elian caging him in from behind. Cù had lost his shirt at some point while they were out and Elian’s fingers are now making quick work of his fly, warm brown on pale white making a pretty picture as those fingers reach their goal. Cù is tall enough that Elian is barely visible behind him, but when Elian gives his erection a slow stroke from root to tip and back, he leans forward and Mori is greeted with the sight of Elian’s devious—and _hungry_ —grin. It’s gone again a moment later when Cù straightens back up, and then there are three hands on them at once.

Cù places his hands on Mori’s thighs, not squeezing but resting just enough weight on them to be a grounding presence. A presence they’re very grateful for when Elian slips one finger into the mess of lube and come still dripping out of them, and they realize what he’d done at the control panel; there’s no way they’d be this sensitive normally, even after what they’ve already done. As quickly as it arrived the finger is gone again, and then Elian is stroking Cù with purpose this time, slicking him up what might be his own come but might also be Elian’s, and both of those options are so hot that Mori shivers involuntarily at the thought.

“Most of what happened before,” Elian begins from behind Cù’s shoulder, “was his idea, but this… this is _mine_.”

As he speaks, Cù’s hips move forward in small increments as if he’s being pushed until Mori can feel the heat of him only centimeters away. Elian strokes him again, then leans in against his back and pushes the head of Cù’s cock through their folds, pressing down on their clit before sliding him back down to slip inside just the smallest bit. It isn’t much, maybe an inch, but Cù is thick and Mori is sensitive and the stretch has them both moaning shamelessly when Elian rocks him forward and back in an almost mocking imitation of the fucking they’d gotten earlier.

It goes on like that for a while, Elian in full control as he uses the two of them to pleasure each other until Mori is writhing against their bonds and Cù’s hands on their thighs are gripping so tightly it would leave bruises on a human. When he seems satisfied that he has them on the edge, Elian grinds his hips forward, forcing Cù the rest of the way inside while the hand that had been on his cock moves to rub light circles over Mori’s clit. It’s too much and not enough at the same time, the almost burning stretch of Cù fucking in with no room to pull out in stark contrast to the barely-there touch of Elian’s thumb higher up. 

“Fuck, Elian—Mori—fucking _ancients and ancestors_ don’t stop.”

Mori watches as closely as they can through the haze of their own overstimulation as Cù pulls his lower lip between his teeth and comes, biting down so hard it draws blood on one side. They ache to reach for him but their arms are still bound and they are still hovering on the precipice of yet another orgasm, held there in limbo by Elian’s deft fingers. 

As Cù’s orgasm recedes they expect him to pull out, but instead his hips continue to thrust and he leans forward to press his bloody lips to the underside of their breast. His weight pushing Elian’s thumb down harder, the strange but incredible sensation of his slowly softening cock still moving inside them, and the sudden shock of his teeth sinking into the soft silicone where his lips had just kissed; everything swirls together into a dizzying rush that draws a high-pitched keen from Mori’s throat, and they finally tip over the edge into completion.

The three of them rest for a moment, Cù and Mori catching their breath while Elian steps away and returns with a container of body-safe sanitary wipes. He hands them to Cù when he pulls out, then takes his place between Mori’s legs with a smile.

“Almost there sweetness, just a little more. Color?”

“Green.”

Elian looks pleased with the answer, sliding two fingers into them and spreading the resulting mess over his cock before he begins touching himself in earnest. Mori is exhausted but they watch with interest, attempting to focus on his hand and his face simultaneously in order to best determine which movements are his favorites — they have every intention of using the information against him later. They don’t notice Cù moving back over to the switchboard until Elian’s hand speeds up and he looks away from them to nod in that direction. 

For a moment it seems as if nothing is happening, but then Elian groans and comes all over the lower half of Mori’s torso and they can feel _every drop_ . The moment that thought registers, Elian’s free hand lands on their thigh and they let out a choked-off sob as their body goes from zero to sixty in half a second and they’re coming _again_.

This one isn’t the longest but it’s longer than normal, and after everything they’ve been through in the past however long it’s even been, it’s almost more than Mori can take. They switch off their optics themselves as soon as they can find the brainpower to do it, hoping the reduced input will balance out the hypersensitivity everywhere else.

When their hips stop twitching there’s a cool wet something moving across their abdomen, and to Mori’s intense relief it feels like a reasonable level of tactile sensation. They don’t look until the chair begins to move and they feel a hand cradling their head from behind: Cù, gently disconnecting them from the control panel while Elian wipes away as much as he can of the various bodily fluids they’re covered in. 

The two warlocks work easily in tandem to clean them up and help get them on their feet, finishing with a soft bathrobe and a bottle of cool water when Mori finally feels able to stand. It takes both of them, one under each arm, to get them back to their room, but they do it smiling and it feels right. Elian helps them sit on the edge of the mattress while Cù strips to his underwear and climbs in behind them, then Cù pulls them into his arms while Elian strips down and sets their clothes on a chair before joining the others in the bed, pressing up against Mori’s back as if he can’t get close enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/feedback are greatly appreciated, and feel free to suggest scenarios for future installments--I love new ideas to play around with ;)


End file.
